Our Charming Reality
by emmacharming2
Summary: Raising their two children David and Mary Margaret Nolan live a perfectly normal life in Storybrooke, Maine. What will happen when the mayor tries to ruin that? Mostly Charming fam, OutlawQueen, RumpBelle(later), Bae, Hook, August among others! Co-written by justices
1. Chapter 1

*****New Story. This story is going to be co-written with justices aka Sheila. Be sure to check out her fics! u/4688296/**

**There is no curse, no Enchanted forest, etc. All our favourite characters live in Storybrooke, Maine. Regina and Mary Margaret are the same age. Hope you like our new idea. Be sure to review and most of all sit back and enjoy!*****

**O****ur Charming Reality**

**Chapter 1**

30 Years Ago

Regina and Mary Margaret ran upstairs to Mary Margaret's room. They were so excited, they hadn't had a sleepover in months. They both jumped on the bed so that they were lying flat on their backs. Mary Margaret grabbed a pillow and hit Regina with it. Regina giggled and grabbed another pillow and hit her best friend with it. Before they knew it both girls were jumping up and down on the bed having a full blown pillow fight. They had been the best of friends since they were in kindergarten together. They were inseparable.

Mary Margaret's door opened, it was her mother. "Girls, what have I told you about jumping on the bed?"

They both stopped jumping and Mary Margaret pouted. "Sorry, Mommy."

Eva smiled. "It's okay sweetheart. Can you girls find a quieter activity until dinner is ready?"

The girls nodded and Mary Margaret got some of her stuffed animals out. "Regina, let's always stay friends."

"Best friends." She smiled. "Forever."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

"What is wrong with your daughter?"

Mary Margaret's mouth dropped. Regina was standing on her front step. "Excuse me?"

"She pushed Rebecca today."

"She pushed Rebecca?"

"Don't look so shocked, she is just like her mother."  
Mary Margaret shook her head. "I'm sorry I always tell Emma to use her words. But there must be a reason why she would do that."

"She is always picking on my daughter, and I will not stand for that. It's one thing that you are always trying to ruin my life and now you've passed that down to your daughter."

"Regina, I did not ruin your life. You have a wonderful husband and two children. Plus you're the MAYOR of this town. Why are you always saying that I ruined your life? It seems like a good life to me."

"And you are not going to ruin the lives of my family." She turned around and left.

Mary Margaret shook her head. She couldn't understand what happened between them. They were the best of friends. But she learned long ago not to dwell on it.

She went into the kitchen and finished making dinner. She poured four waters and two glasses of milk for Emma and Neal. "Dinner is ready!" She stood at the bottom of the stairs calling up to her family.

"Coming!" Emma was the first to come down the stairs. "What are we having?"

Mary Margaret stroked her daughter's long blonde hair. "Just spaghetti and meatballs."

Emma smiled it was her favourite. "Yummy!" She ran into the dining room and took her seat at the table.

"Hey babe." David kissed his wife. He held her for a moment. "You still amaze me."

She beamed. She never knew how she got so lucky to have David. He went to join Emma.

"Neal? Come on, let's eat while it's warm." She called up the stairs.

"Just a minute!" He hollered down to her.

"No not just a minute. Now."

"I said in a minute!"

"Neal Leopold Nolan, get down here right now."

He could not bear hearing his mom calling him by his full name. He quickly appeared at the top of the stairs. But her eyes grew wide when he was sliding down the banister. She was not pleased. She placed her hands on her hips. "We will be discussing this later, mister."

Neal ran into the dining room sitting across from his sister. Mary Margaret took her seat across from David. Neal stuffed a meatball in his mouth.

"Neal…" Mary Margaret spoke softly to him. "Would you like to say grace?"

He rolled his eyes and swallowed the meatball. Then placed his elbows on the table and intertwined his fingers. "Thank you God for this spaghetti and meatballs. And for my new game boy. Amen."

Everyone dug into their dinner.

"Neal can you pass the salt?"

Neal handed his dad the salt.

"Mom, can you pass the sugar?"

Mary Margaret passed Emma the sugar. "So Rebecca's mom was here early. She claims that you pushed Rebecca."

"She deserved it."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret looked disappointed. "You need to use your words. What happened?"

"Oh Bex was just being Bex." She rolled her eyes.

"Is she picking on you?"

"Eew!" Emma spit out her tomato slice. "What is wrong with the sugar?"

David spit out his potatoes into his napkin. "I think I got the sugar…"

Neal sank down into his chair trying to hide his giggling. "May I be excused?"

Mary Margaret glared at him. "Did you switch the salt with the sugar?"

She feigned a shock face. "Who, me?" He placed his hand on his chest when he said 'me'.

"You loser!" Emma threw the piece of tomato she just spit out at Neal.

Neal ducked under the table and pulled Emma's feet.

"Em… Neal…"

David grinned at Mary Margaret and raised his glass up in her direction. Mary Margaret shook her head and put her elbow on the table resting her head on her hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At recess the next morning Emma was in a gaze. Their neighbour August came to the school to help fix the swing that broke. She had a crush on him since she could remember. She looked up at the sky, she figured pigs must be flying, why else would a high school student be visiting her elementary school? But her attention was brought back to August. He was always so handy at fixing things. She remembered one summer when her dad had a long day at the station, August came over to fix a cupboard that Neal broke while trying to camp out in there. Ah, one day she would be Mrs. August Booth.

"Hi Emma."

She was brought back to reality. "Oh Hi Bae."

"Whatcha doing?"

She shrugged. "Not much you?"

"Not much. Wanna play hopscotch?"

"Not really."

"I'll play with you Bae." Rebecca came over to join them.

Emma rolled her eyes. She knew Rebecca liked Bae.

He sighed. "Maybe another time."

She clenched her teeth together then smiled. "Yeah maybe some other time" She pulled a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. "So what do you guys think of the new kid?" She pointed over a at the boy with short black hair standing by himself watching the other kids play.

"He's in my class." Bae commented. "Just came today, his name is Killian. He's from Ireland."

"He's kind of cute, don't cha think, Emma?"

"Oh yes very cute." She was staring at August again.

"Maybe we should go say hi." She shook Emma. "Emma!"

Emma looked at Rebecca. "Oh yeah sure."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, she always knew Emma was weird, now she was zoning out. She had to get her away from Bae somehow. Maybe this new kid would do the trick.

Bae, Rebecca and Emma walked over to Killian.

"Hi Killian. My name's bae. I'm also in Ms. Blanchard's class."

"Hi."

"My name is Rebecca, Rebecca Mills." Rebecca offered her left hand and he shook it. She was left handed. She gasped. He had an artificial hand. "This is my good friend, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes at the friend part. She was only fake nice to her when Bae was around or a teacher or grown up. But she smiled at the new kid. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

"Thank you lass." He smiled at her.

"Hey Emma." August walked up beside her and playfully bumped his fist to her arm.

She beamed up at him. "H-h-hi Aug-ust?" She always got flustered around him.

He smiled. "Feels weird being back here. Hey I got some good news."

She just continued looking at him.

"I'm going steady now."

The smile quickly faded from her face.

"Yeah I'll have to bring her over to meet your family sometime. My dad really likes her too."

"Oh…"

"Well anyways I'll see you around kid. My next class starts in 20 minutes."

She watched him walk away and ran to a corner by the fence and cried.

On the other side of the school grounds Neal was hanging upside down on the monkey bears, just chilling out. He found it relaxing having his head facing down. That's how he would always sit on the couch while watching TV, well until his mom would come in and tell him to sit up properly. He could just daydream about anything. He always crossed his arms so they wouldn't flail about, he didn't want to look silly. The light breeze would just blow through his sandy blonde hair. He didn't have to think about homework or bullies or anything. Until…

"Hey shrimp."

He opened his eyes and of course it was Sid standing on the sky with his arms crossed. This kid was always making fun of Neal because he was small for his age, and Sid was just jealous because Neal always had cool things to do.

"Hanging there so you can stretch those limbs? Then you really will be a monkey hanging from the bars."

Neal closed his eyes trying to zone him out.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." He grabbed his arms causing his short legs to slip from the bars and he fell face first on the tiny stones making cuts on his cheeks.

Emma looked up from where she was crying just as Sid caused Neal to fall. She quickly wiped her tears and ran over to them. She helped Neal up. "What's the big idea?" She was slightly taller than Sid and walked up close so their faces her just inches apart.

"Your brother was trying to stretch his shrimpo legs but it didn't work. They weren't even long enough to keep wrapped around the bars.

She grabbed the collar on his uniform shirt. "Use the word shrimp while referring to my brother again and you'll be swimming with the shrimps." She shoved him away and tried pulling Neal away.

"You know, you two really are the odd brother sister duo. You're a toothpick and he's a shrimp."

That was it. She turned around and tackled him to the ground punching his face. Blood was dripping from his nose and students surrounded them with cheers "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Emma was crying but she could stop herself she just kept right on punching him. Neal snuck out of the crowd and ran over to his mother who was talking to another parent. He brought her over to where the fight is. "That is enough!" She was speaking to the crowd of students. She pushed her way through the crowd. "Go find something else to do." She knelt down to Emma and gently pulled her off the boy. "Emma…" She spoke calmly to her. Emma looked at her mother and cried harder. Mary Margaret pulled her into her arms. None of them could believe that just happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Margaret took Emma and Neal home early. She took Emma to the bathroom and cleaned her up, and helped her change into her pajamas and tucked her into bed. Emma fell asleep, she was completely exhausted from everything and it was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Mary Margaret kissed the top of her head then went to clean up Neal's face.

"It wasn't Emma's fault."

She sighed. "Tell me what happened."

"Sid was making fun of…" He didn't want to get embarrassed. "Emma. He was making fun of Emma."

"Why was he making fun of Emma? He's in your class."

He bit his lip. "He called her a toothpick." He wasn't lying, he just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"How did you get these cuts on your face? Were you trying to stand up for Emma?"

Now he was going too far… he didn't want to make up that he was the hero, because he wasn't. He was a coward. Emma was the hero. "No…"

"Then why is your face bleeding?" She cupped his face in her hands. "Talk to me."

"Then he'll think I'm a tattle tale next." Oh no, he let it slip.

"So he was picking on you? Neal, you have to tell me or I can't help you or Emma."

He started crying. "Yes. He makes fun of me all the time. Emma was just sticking up for me. He's mean."

She hugged him as he cried. "It's okay, buddy. I'm going to call his mother."

"No don't! Then he'll know I told you."

"Neal everything's going to be fine. Do you trust me?"

He nodded. "Yeah I trust you, Mom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

*****This chapter is written by justices, next chapter will be by moi :)**

** Raquel : I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions.*****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Almost ten years ago_

'_Babe! You know what the doctor said! You shouldn't be lifting anything heavy!' David exclaimed as he saw his wife carrying a box._

'_I am pregnant, not sick.' Mary Margaret laughed, putting down the box on the table._

'_Where did you get that?' David questioned as she sat down, putting a hand on her swollen stomach._

'_From the attic. It's just some old stuff, you can go back finishing the nursery if you want.' She smiled._

'_Sounds like you try to get rid of me.' David smirked sitting down next to his wife. 'These aren't just some old stuff, are they?' _

_Mary Margaret shook her head. 'No..' A sad look was written all over her face. 'These were my mothers.. and later mine.' She explained opening the box. _

'_How come I have never seen them?' David asked as he got out a really old bear. _

'_I don't think I was ready before..' Mary Margaret got out an old picture of her and her mother. 'And specially after she died.. she never gets to meet her first grandchild, she-' She couldn't finish her sentence as she started to tear up._

'_Hey, hey!' David pulled her close to him._

'_She would have been the most wonderful grandmother you could ever think off. She would love our child as much she loved you.' He said and kissed her on the head. _

Present Day

A first heartbreak can be pretty hard, especially when you are nine years old. For Emma Nolan was this not any different, so when her parents came to check on her the next day it didn't surprise them Emma still laid in her bed.

David and Mary Margaret weren't blind either, they knew their little girl had a crush on their sixteen year old family friend for like forever. So when Marco called them a few days ago with the news that his son's new girlfriend was a real keeper, they knew that one of these days Emma would find out.

'Emma, it's time to get out of bed.' Her mother tried softly as she sat down next to her daughter on the bed.

'No.' Emma growled with her face buried in the pillow, even when she turned around to get some air David and Mary Margaret couldn't see her face 'cause of all the blonde curls that were blocking their view.

David who sat down on the chair by the desk sighed. 'Emma..'

'No.' A small voice mumbled somewhere behind the curtain of blonde curls.

Mary Margaret smiled softly as she brushed the curls out of her daughters face. 'Hi there.'

'Hi.' Emma's small voice replied as she made herself comfortable turning on her side, but still facing her parents.

'What about we just talk for now?' Mary Margaret asked gently, grabbing her daughters hand and squeezing it tightly.

Emma nodded.

'Emma, what did mommy and I tell you about fighting?' David questioned his daughter looking into her beautiful green eyes.

'Not to. That it's never okay to do.' Emma mumbled looking down.

'Yes, why did you? What if things didn't end like the way they did and you got hurt really bad? Have you ever thought about that?' David questioned crossing his arms in front of his chest.

'No.. I am sorry Daddy..' Emma started to tear up, she didn't mean to upset her parents.

'What do you say to your mother?' David hinted ignoring her tears. Of course he pitied his little girl, but she had to know that fighting was never okay.

'I am sorry Mommy.' Emma looked her mother into the eye as she said that.

Mary Margaret sighed and nodded. 'Good girl. Now come her and give me a hug.' Emma climbed above her covers, into her mother's lap. She threw her arms around her mother's neck and buried her face into her shoulder.

'You're okay, just remember.' Mary Margaret pulled out of the hug and looked her daughter into the eye as she whipped away her tears. 'No more fighting, do you understand?'

'Yes Mommy.' Emma nodded.

'I am going to go downstairs, it's too quiet there and I have the feeling someone is up to something.' Her mother excused herself. She placed Emma gently next to her, stood up and walked out of the room.

David sighed as he told his daughter her punishment. 'You are grounded for a week and you will help Mom around the house, okay?'

'Yep.' Emma nodded again. She understood why she was grounded, but was more glad that her parents didn't speak about August for now.

'Now, what about we are going to join your mother and brother downstairs? They are probably wondering what's taking so long.' David smiled standing up.

'Don't you have work?' Emma asked as she jumped off her bed on the ground.

'No, I took the day off. I think we all can use some quality time with the family, what do you think?'

'Sounds like a plan!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Last night _

'_What have we done, David? Neal gets picked on, Emma got into a fight.. Did we fail as parents?' Mary Margaret asked sadly as she and David laid in bed. _

'_Hey, we didn't. Getting into fights and being picked on are things you have to get go through as a kid. We as parents just have to be there for them, guiding them to the right direction when things like this happen. You are going to call Sid's mother tomorrow right? I will think about a punishment for Emma. We didn't fail as parents, Mary Margaret. We are learning, just like them, every day.' _

'_Look at you, being all charming.' Mary Margaret smirked at her husband._

'_Well, that's how they call me.' David laughed._

'_And with ''they'' you mean me, right?' _

Present day

When his parents were upstairs busy dealing with his sister, Neal saw his chance to get to the candy jar. He got a chair from the dining table and set it in the kitchen, that way he could easily reach the jar.

'Hmm..' he thought looking into the huge jar. There were so many candies! He had no idea which one to pick, or maybe.. he should get more than one.

He put two lollypops in his pocket when he eyed a small pack of Reese's at the button. 'I am going to get you.' And he tried to get it.

'Neal Leopold Nolan. This is the second time in two days I have to middle name you. What on earth do you think you are doing?!'

Neal looked up in shock, seeing his mother standing under the stairs, having her arms crossed and not looking happy.

'Uh-oh.. Hi mommy.' He tried with a charming smirk.

'Don't Hi mommy me, Neal.' His mother said now putting her hands on her hips. 'Get down from there right now, so we can discuss why you thought we would let you have candy, while it isn't even 12AM!' His mother spoke softly, but her words hit him like a brick.

Neal nodded, came down as fast as he could and walked up to his mother looking down at the ground, being ashamed of himself.

'Neal..' his mother placed a finger under his chin so he was forced to look her in the eye. 'Sliding down the banister, not coming immediately even though your father or I called you and now this? Is it about Sid? Because I am going to call his mother later today-'

'No, it's not that! Since when is it a crime getting candy?' He mumbled.

'Excuse me? You are walking on dangerous grounds here, young man.' His mother warned him, but still managed to stay calm and be gentle.

'But it's true!'

'Okay, enough.' Mary Margaret spotted her husband and daughter in the corner of her eye, who were walking down the stairs. 'I am going to set you in a ten minute time out. I want you to think about your actions and events of the last few days, about your behavior and the tone you just spoke to me, am I clear?'

'Yes mommy.' He nodded.

'Good, come with me please.' She said softly as she picked up the chair in the kitchen and walked to the hallway where she placed the chair. Neal sighed and sat down on it.

'And remember, there is no talking or walking away in the time out chair. I will get you when you're done. I expect an apology after those ten minutes okay bud?'

He nodded silently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_23 Years Ago_

_Regina sighed when she took her seat in her history class. It was the first day at a new school and her best friend Mary Margaret wasn't in her class. Every school year they would have their desks right beside each other. Mary Margaret always had a way of making school fun for Regina, but now she was all alone._

"_Hi."_

_She looked up and saw a boy standing there. He had short wavy blonde hair._

"_Hi." She smiled up at him._

"_Do you have an extra pencil? Mine broke."_

_She reached into her pencil case and handed him a pencil._

"_Thanks. I'm David by the way."_

"_I'm Regina."_

_He took his seat._

_Regina could barely pay attention in class. She kept peaking at the corner of her eye at David. He was so good looking. She couldn't wait till lunch. She just had to tell her best friend about her new crush. But she still had 2 more classes to get through, and Mary Margaret wasn't in any of those classes._

_The morning dragged on and finally it was time for lunch. Regina rushed towards Mary Margaret's locker to tell her about her crush. But when she arrived Mary Margaret was standing there with no other than David himself._

_Mary Margaret was leaning up against her locker, her foot was twirling around on the floor and she staring dreamily into David's eyes. David had one hand against the locker beside hers and he was talking to her._

_Regina thought she was going to hurl. She walked over to them. "Hi."_

_Mary Margaret smiled "Hey Regina! This is-"_

"_David…" She finished her sentence._

"_Hi Regina." David smiled but couldn't take his eyes off of Mary Margaret._

"_You guys met already?"_

_Regina nodded. "History class… I gave him a pencil…"_

"_Well I better go catch up with the guys. "I'll pick you up around 7." David winked at Mary Margaret then walked away._

"_You have a date with him?"_

_Mary Margaret beamed. "Isn't he so charming? He was in my last two classes this morning, we really hit it off. I couldn't wait to tell you about him."_

"_He is charming…" _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

"Hey, how was your day?"

Regina kissed her husband. "Oh you know."

"You better go see Roland, he painted a picture at school. He's very excited to show you."

Regina smiled. "I can't wait to see it. I'll start dinner soon."

"Nope, don't worry about it. I've got the table all set, it'll be ready in ten minutes."

"How did I ever deserve you Robin?"

"Mommy!" Roland came running in, Regina scooped him up. He was holding a large piece of paper.

"Hey buddy!"

"I made this for you." He handed her his painting.

"It's beautiful!"

He pointed at each of the stick figures. "That's Daddy, that's me, that's you and that's Bex."

"I HATE EMMA NOLAN!" Rebecca came stomping into the living room and collapsed on the couch.

"What did she do now?"

"Both Bae and the new kid like her. Why does she have to take away every boy I like?"

Regina shook her head. "Roland, why don't you go help Daddy with dinner?"

"Okay Mommy." She put him down and he went to the kitchen with Robin.

Regina sat down beside Rebecca. "She is just like her mother."

"There's something wrong with her. She beat up a kid who's younger than us yesterday. Yet Bae and Killian still like her!"

"That's ridiculous. She's always picking on you then hurts a child who is younger than her and gets away with it. And she can't have both of those boys!"

"Exactly, and she always looks at me like I'm the evil one."

Regina shook her head. "She gets it from her mother, so don't believe her. I've tried reasoning with Mary Margaret but it gets nowhere."

"Then what else can we do?"

"We're going to make those boys see the truth about Emma, and they'll realize what a wonderful girl you are."

"How will we do that?"

"Just leave it to me." She winked at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Margaret knocked on Emma's bedroom door. "Hey… are you ready to talk about it?"

Emma shrugged. She didn't really want to… but it hurt so much.

Mary Margaret sat at the edge of Emma's bed that was just across from the desk where Emma was sitting. "Got a lot of homework tonight?"

"Not really, I just have one more math question then I'm done."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Well if you decide you'd like to talk the door is wide open, always is." She stood up.

"Mommy wait." Emma's eyes teared up. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Oh Emma." She opened her arms and Emma ran into them. "He was your first crush. You've cared about him for years now."

"I wanted to marry him."

They sat on the edge of the bed, Mary Margaret was still hoping her in her arms. "I know baby."

She cried harder. "I thought he liked me too."

"Sweetie, just because a boy is nice to us doesn't mean he wants to marry us. He does care about you. But not that way."

"Will a boy ever love me the way Daddy loves you?"

"Yes, there will be. And if a boy doesn't treat you the way Daddy treats me, Daddy will hunt them down with a machete."

They both laughed. "I'm really glad that you and Daddy are my parents."

"So are we. More than you'll ever know." She kissed the top of her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David opened the door when the bell rang. Two young boys were standing there.

"Hi, Emma's dad? Can Emma come out to play?" Bae asked anxiously.

"Uh sure, as long as she's done her homework." He already knew Bae but hadn't met the new kid. "Who's your new friend?"

"This is Killian, he's from Ireland."

Killian smiled.

David called up the stairs. "Emma! Bae and Killian want to know if you can come out to play?"

Moments later Emma came running down the stairs. "Hi Bae, Hi Killian." She joined them outside.

Neal walked up beside David. He had a blanket loosely tied around his neck so it looked like a cape. He was drinking a glass of milk leaving behind a milk mustache. "Emma's got two boyfriends!"

David grinned looking at him. He took his milk and set it down then scooped up his son. "Are you Superman?"

"No silly, I'm Neal."

"Oh sorry… it's SuperNeal!" He ran around the room carrying Neal like he was an airplane.


	4. Chapter 4

*****New chapter written by the amazing Justices- Enjoy!*****

**C****hapter 4**

_Past _

_David and Mary Margaret walked into the house with both a sleeping child in their arms. It was an exhausted day with a children's party and a visit to the park. Both children passed out as soon they were settled in their car seats and now back at home David and Mary Margaret wouldn't dare to wake them. _

'_We can just lay them on the couch for now, it's only six.' Mary Margaret whispered as she kissed the three year old Neal on his head. _

'_Uh-huh.' David nodded agreeing with his wife's idea, both knowing that if they put them to bed now they would be up early and none of them would like that. _

_They walked to the couch and put the children on the couch tucked under a blanket. Mary Margaret stood there for a minute watching them, noticing that they looked so peaceful. _

'_They grow up so fast..' she smiled as David pulled her into his arms. _

'_I know babe.' He whispered into her ear as he kissed her on the cheek. 'Too fast if you ask me.' _

XXX

Present Day

'Bae, honey, could you help me with those books?' Belle asked the boy who sat at the table playing with his game, they gave him for his birthday.

'I am almost done with this level..' He mumbled not even bothering looking up.

Waiting for a few minutes Belle called her stepson again. 'Bae!'

'Yeah.. just a sec.' He rolled his eyes at his stepmom. Why couldn't she just do it herself?

'Now Bae, I am not going to ask you again.'

He just shrugged his shoulders at that testing how far he could go. Belle sighed and walked up to him and held out her hand.

'You can give that to me, you will get that back tomorrow.' Bae looked up, but didn't gave the game to her. Who did she think she was?

'No! You are not my mother.' He shot her coldly.

'Bae..' She said disappointingly, but grabbed the game out of his hand. 'Fine then. You lost your game for the week and are grounded for two days.' She said sternly.

'But that's not fair!' He called unbelievable.

'Well, if you listened the first time I wouldn't have to punish you.'

'Ugh! I hate you!' He shouted and ran up the stairs to his room.

XXX

'Mom?' Emma asked as she and her brother walked in the living room where their mother was folding the laundry.

'Yes sweethearts? What can I do for you guys?' She smiled putting one of Neal's shirts down.

'Can we call Bae to play with us?' she asked hopefully.

'Of course, but not for too long. It's school day.' She reminded them and they both nodded.

'Thanks mom!' They claimed in union and ran to the phone.

Emma dialed the Gold's phone number as Neal stood excitedly in front of her awaiting for the answer.

'_Gold's residents, this is Belle.'_

'Hello Mrs. Gold, it's Emma..' Neal waved with his arms signing that she had to mention him too. '.. and Neal. We wanted to ask if it's okay for Bae to play.'

'_I am sorry to tell you guys that Bae can't play today. He is grounded, maybe some other time okay?' _

The smile on Emma's face fated away as Mrs. Gold told her that, and Neal's excited face disappeared too. 'What did she say?' He asked.

'Oh.. Okay. Thank you for telling us. Bye.' And with that said Emma put down the phone in disappointment.

'And?' Neal asked impatiently.

'He can't go play, he is grounded.' She said sadly.

'Ah! What do you think he did?'

'I don't know. I can ask him tomorrow at school.' She answered.

'What are we going to do now?'

'Hmm..'

XXX

Not much later Emma and Neal were both outside in the backyard playing with the mud that was left behind because of the rain.

Neal who found it funny to throw a mud pie next to his sister into a pool of water made her dirty as the mud water splashed back to her.

'Neal!' She grabbed her mud pie and threw it to her brother's jacket and a mud war was born.

Mud was thrown back and forwards until loud cough came from the porch. They both looked up and dropped their ammo when they saw who it were.

Both of their parents were standing there, both with crossed arms.

'Neal started it..' Emma tried.

'Hey!' Neal exclaimed frowning looking up at her.

Then loud laughs came from their parents mouths as they looked at their children. Emma and Neal stared stunned at their parents.

'Aren't you mad?' Emma asked unsure what her parents were going to say.

'You look like two giant mud pies!' Their father chuckled shaking his head as he took out his phone. 'Go pose for a picture you two crazies.'

**Let us know what you think! **

**Justices **


	5. Chapter 5

*****Here's an incredibly short but fun update! Enjoy!*****

Chapter 5

Neal tied his bowling shoes up messily and had the right shoe on his left food, and the left shoe on his right.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Why do you always wear your shoes like that?"

"They're more comfy like this."

"Alright there Neal, you're up first buddy." David patted his son's back.

"You're loser family is in the family bowling tournament too?"

Emma looked up and Rebecca was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Yes we are."

"Fine, get ready to lose." Rebecca walked two lanes down to where her family was.

Neal grabbed a bowling ball. It was 5-pin bowling so the balls were small. He walked up close to the line and dropped the ball. It was going down the lane so slowly Emma thought she would fall asleep. Neal laid flat on the ground, his chin barely touching the line and watched as the ball just barely touched the middle pin.

"That's so slow there's no way it's going to hit more than one... two... three. four... FIVE? You got a strike with that?"

Neal jumped up and threw his arms in the air. "I got a strike!"

"Good job partner!"

Neal high-fived his parents. Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Your turn Em." Mary Margaret ran her hair through Emma's ponytail.

Emma grabbed a ball and stepped up to the line and rolled it down the lane. She got three pins down. "Awe man."

"That's okay." Their parents clapped. "Spare it up!"

She grabbed another ball and rolled it knocking down the other two pins. She went back to sit down and high fived her parents. Mary Margaret took her turn and got a spare as well and David got a strike.

Later on in the game Regina and Rebecca came over to see how they were doing. "Awe mom, they're ahead of us."

"Not for long dear. We'll beat 'em. Especially with your father on our team, he keeps getting strikes."

"But Roland keeps getting gutter balls. Why won't they let us put the blockers up?"

"We're not allowed during a tournament." They went back over to their lane and watched Roland get another gutter ball.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and took her turn. She got two pins down and the rest were gutters.

Regina took her turn. She was never that good with sports, and she got a total of 3 pins down.

"This is it Dad. If you get a strike you'll win us the game!"

Robin grabbed a ball and walked up to the line.

The Nolan family were finished so they came over to see how their competition was. As of then they were in first place but the Mills family were behind them only 14 points. If Robin got a strike he would win them the game. He rolled the ball down the lane in a straight line. It made contact with the middle pin which knocked down the other pins. His strike won the game!

The Mills family all high-fived each other. David and Mary Margaret grinned but Emma and Neal were disappointed.

Rebecca turned around and snarled at Emma. "How does it feel to lose?"

"We didn't lose. Your attitude makes you a loser."

"Emma." Mary Margaret looked at her daughter. "Be nice."

Regina glared at Mary Margaret as she left with her family.

The Nolans stopped to get ice cream on the way home. Emma ordered a carmel sundae, Neal got a chocolate sundae, and David and Mary Margaret each got a cone.

When they sat down to eat Neal pushed his spoon aside and pushed his face into his sundae when he sat up his face was covered in chocolate. "Yum!"

"Neal!" Mary Margaret shook her head.


End file.
